The present invention relates to systems and methods for alerting a driver of a motor vehicle to the presence of objects around the vehicle.
Many current motor vehicles are equipped with a safety system designed to alert the driver as to the presence of objects in the vehicle's path. Many of these systems provide visual and/or auditory based warnings to the driver. Some systems provide a single auditory warning tone for all detected objects. Other systems provide one auditory warning tone for objects detected in front of the vehicle and a second auditory warning tone for objects detected behind the vehicle to help the driver locate the detected objects. Other systems (U.S. 2003/0108212), further aid the driver in locating objects around the vehicle by emitting an auditory warning in the speaker located nearest to the sensor that detected the object.